


Some soft smut

by Antmations



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, POV Female Character, Trans, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antmations/pseuds/Antmations
Summary: Just a soft moving in with anon from Amber's perspective
Kudos: 2





	Some soft smut

It's monday the 12th, 8:53 am. I'm on my bike to pick up Anon from the station. His flight landed here this morning, he must be exhausted from the trip.  
I hope he likes our dorm, would he be a yellow kinda guy or would green suit him better? what curtain patter-  
NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

I nearly have a heart attack while a car speeds past.  
"I might need to pay more attention to the road"  
After calming down a little I continue my way to the station uneventfully.

when I finally got to the there and quickly locked my bike, I ran up to platform #2. it looks like I was a bit too late; people were already pouring out of the wagons. on the side of the crowd I spot him. round face, perky nose, cute round glasses to help see his hazel eyes see me, his hair is a slight mess. "dat is waarschijnlijk gewoon het OV..." I mutter to myself. 

now that I actually see him in person, he's a little shorter than I imagined. he looks tense, uncertain. who could blame him? he just arrived in a country he doesn't know, can't speak a word of the language and can't locate his ride anywhere.  
upon realizing this I waved at him and gave him a smile. His face lit up, finally something he recognized. He walks up to me.  
"H-hi Amber!"  
"That's me!" I reply cheerfully, "hug?"  
"Yeah..."  
I opened my arms and he gave me an awkward hug, before he could let go I discreetly groped his ass and pushed him into my breasts for a second.  
"I'm so happy to see you Anon! it's so exciting being roommates with you!"  
He is a bit startled, but that makes him even more cute~  
after processing what had just happened he finally said: "Uhm.... yeah! I'm glad to be... uh... living with you as well..."  
I can clearly remember when I convinced him to move to the Netherlands for a microbiology degree at the Radboud University so we could live in the same dorm, two streets away from campus! this really is a dream come true.

after some wrestling with my lock I asked Anon to sit on my baggage rack.  
"That does not look safe"  
"Honey, you don't bike enough"

He reluctantly got on and held on to me tight. it was clear he didn't trust me to not run into a car, which was a fair assesment. I, however, had planned for this and took the scenic route through older streets and a local park.

"Isn't it romantic?"  
"what?"  
"You, clasping onto me while we ride freely through the town?"  
"Do you mean me holding on to dear life while on a rattling death machine? very romantic."

We get home to our small apartment. I ride up to the driveway and park my bike in the rack. He lets go and gets off my baggage rack.  
I toss him a key and, after locking my bike, walk with him through the hall. It's a fairly tall hallway with a stained glass scene over our front door. there were three white doors and a staircase here: a bathroom, The living room and the kitchen. His baggage arrived earlier today and was standing in a corner. Anon whispered "It's huge...." and swiftly began to bring his stuff upstairs. I decided to use the time to make a breakfast for two, the eggs were almost done when Anon came to the kitchen to check on me.  
"I moved all my stuff..."  
"That was quick! have you picked a bedroom yet?"  
"I don't really wanna think about that now. What are you making?"  
"Just some scrambled eggs. Put them on a slice of wholegrain bread and you got yourself a hell of a breakfast"  
"Can I have some?"  
"Of course! feel free to have as much as you like~"  
"...  
I'm s-"  
"It's alright."  
"...."  
"...."  
"Alright."

We ate the rest of the meal in silence. I deserved that.

"Hey Amber, I'm pretty tired with the flight and all... can you help me unpack my sleep stuff so I can have a little nap?" Anon asked while putting his plate away.

"Oh you can just sleep in my bed, I don't mind and you look fairly beat"  
"Thank you so much"  
I followed him upstairs and led him to my double-sized bed, it has blue bedsheets, three pillows and a few plushies.  
"It looks really cozy"  
"thank you! Though I don't want those dirty clothes in my bed, go take a shower, I'll wash your clothes and I'll lend you a nightgown."  
"That's cool, I'm too tired to say no."

Anon changes and gets into the shower. I throw his clothes into the washing machine and replace them with a black nightgown with little white hearts

"Need anything else?!?!" I yell from outside the bathroom, he yells back: "A razor would be nice!" "second cabinet on the top row, bottom shelf!!"  
"Why isn't there a switch shelf?? This is switch erasure!"  
I giggle a little

after 10 or so minutes he comes out. He looks so cuuute!!! he's a soft boy in clothes that are way too big. You can clearly see his dick press against the fabric. the bottom of the nightgown almost touches the ground and the sleeves just barely fit, all this makes Anon look even less intimidating than he normally does...

Anon stepped out of the shower with my nightgown and yawned. Without saying anything we walked to my bed.  
He tucked himself in while I turned off the lights. Instead of going back downstairs I walked back up to the bed.

"What are y-"  
I cut him off  
"It's alright sweetheart, you've had a long night. Just relax and enjoy the pleasure."  
I got in besides him and spooned him.  
I could tell that my dick being against his ass really turned him on. so I started to rub on his chest, making him relaxed and horny. 

My hands moved down slowly. chest, belly, hips, thighs.... caressing his curves, he let out a small moan.  
I knew he'd like it, I've been thinking about it for days.  
"Do you want me to continue?"  
I asked, Anon replied with a nod and a soft  
"Nhhggh"  
(CONSENT IS I M P O R T A N T)

I smiled and pulled him closer to me. "Good boy~"I whispered, another moan in response.  
My right hand explored the inside of his thigh while the left teased his nipples, he shuddered in anticipation when my fingers met his private parts.  
I ran a finger over his puffed-up balls and went slowly up his throbbing shaft, all the while teasing his nipples.  
Before my finger reached the tip, I gave him a little kiss on the neck. "Are you ready sweetheart?" 

"Yes mistressss A-amber"  
"My good subby boy~"  
I noticed he was leaking a little when I first touched Anon' tip.  
"I see you're really excited for me, I bet you've been thinking about this ever since I proposed the idea~"  
He said nothing, only whimpering for more attention.

I kept slowly giving him a handjob, my soft hands working up and down his hard throbbing dick.  
When I noticed he got close to orgasm, I stopped moving my hand.  
"nhg Amber, Why did you stop??"  
"I'm not letting you cum that easily, you need to beg me for it."  
"Please Amber.... I need to cummm"  
"Call me mistress."  
"Y-yes mistress"  
this made him even more horny, how adorable~  
"Mistress please I'll do anything.. please let me cum."  
"Under one condition. You need to moan my name when you cum.~"  
"Yes mistress"  
"Good boy~"

I gave him another kiss on the neck and worked his cock even faster than before, I pulled the moaning mess close to me and held him tight.  
Anon' dick started throbbing harder and faster than before, his moans were so loud I bet the people two houses over heard.  
I thrusted down one last time more quickly than the rest.  
The last thing he did before his mind was wiped with pleasure was moan my name.  
He came hard, thick ropes shot from his dick onto his nightgown.  
Anon' entire body succumbed to the orgasm. He was shaking, drooling, but -most importantly of all- he was safe in my arms.


End file.
